Tactical Hall (Maze)
Stage Tactical Hall, 30 Floors - 3 Vigor This Eden Maze is accessible once you open Eden. The maze cannot be repeated once finished. Rewards Completing this maze will grant access to: * Repairs to Tactical Hall. * Cultivation Hall Maze * Eden related stuff like Accelerators will start to appear in shops * You'll be able to use Alliance Help Acceleration and get Alliance coins in this manner. Boss floor loot (uncertain quantities): * * 2x Damaged Electrical Storage Device * 2x Battery Pack * 12x Eden Accelerator (10m) * 1x Eden Accelerator (8h) * 6x Maintenance Accelerator (10m) * 2x Maintenance Accelerator (3h) * 100x Relic Fragments Pack (1 million relic fragments) Enemies Vendors :Parts Shop *3 Firearms Components - 150 EP *Ancient Element - 300 EP *Firearms Memoir - 500 EP (increase 1 level of Firearms knowledge at random) *Metal FIshbone - 100 EP (cast Earth Spike) *Electrical Top 100 EP cast Force Field Shield (only valid in the target floor) *Force Field - 100 EP Random Encounters :Firearm's Table (Floor 1) *Firearms Manual *M-38 Metal Destroyer (initially 30 points of damage, 3/3 charges) - refill with Firearms Manual *10 Firearms Components *1 Ancient Element :'Motoko's Corpse ' *Motoko's Brain - Gumball's Power +3, MP +30, All spell effects +15% **Motoko soul **(with farplane ranger title): Gumball's dodge +5%, Ignore enemy Physical Resistance +10%, when attacking, 10% chance to cast Disrupting Ray :'Protection System ' *Destroy - all visible enemies will no longer be able to act (unable to move and counter attack) *Drops - Battery Pack (redeem in settlement), Damaged Electrical Storage Device (use at Eden Warehouse for 10 units of electricity) :'Researcher's Remains ' *Disrupting Ray *EP *Boots of Toughness *Complete Researcher's Soul (with farplane ranger title): Inside the Components Shop, EP consumption decreases by 3% (EP consumption decreases by 30% at maximum) :'Steel Gate ' *4 RX-Enhanced Attackers *Alloy Storage Box - may contain 2-3 Firearm Components, Metal Fishbone (cast Earth Spike), Clockwork Rat (+200 EP), Clockwork Spider (+1 Attack) Firearms Manual - Modify M-38 Metal Destroyer : Tier 1 (2 Firearm Components) *Reload - Refill bullets for M-38 Metal Destroyer : Tier 2 (3 ranks @ 5 Firearm Components each) *Retrofit of Inner Chamber Structure - +15/30/45 Power : Tier 3 (3 ranks each @ 5 Firearm Components each) *Optical Sniping Telescope - After shooting, enemy's Dodge decreased by 5/10/15 % *Cumulative Charge - 20/40/60 % chance of doing double damage *Flame Throwing Device - 50/75/100 % chance of inflicting Burn Effect *Fire Control System Enhancement - 25/25/25 % chance of splash damage on emenies within 1/3/5 tiles *Research on Armor Piercing Bullet - After shooting, enemy's Physical Resistance decreased by 5/10/15 % *Clip Expansion - Max Bullets +2/4/6 : Tier 4 (5 ranks each @ 8 Firearm Components & 1 Ancient Element each) *Precision Guidance - Additionally deal 2/4/6/8/10 % damage of Max HP (effect halves against boss) *Biochemical Charge - 20/40/60/80/100 % chance of inflicting Stun Effect *Throat Shrinkage System - Spurting Damage +15/??/??/??/?? % *Research on Electromagnetic Bomb (3 ranks @ 5 Firearm Components each) - After shooting, 50/75/100 % chance of negating enemy's buff *Rapid-Fire Device - Power decreases by 85 % each time shooting 6/7/8/9/10 bullets (special effect only triggers once) Tips * Use Avalon + link Zerg Queen and Heavenly King. Boost the bottom wing, which permits to make up To 10 attacks in only 1 use of weapon, boost number of ammo too. Use eggs when possibles in order To save ammo because the boss needs 5 shoots To be unprotected. *For the mini-bosses and boss, you will want to research "Rapid-Fire Device" to knock down their energy shields. *To beat the boss, Condottiere + Machinist + Holy Warrior . Make sure you get at least one lvl of water master for the icecycle spells. And save some parts for a reload of the gun just to drop boss shields then Nuke missle for the win. *i have used avallon link zerg Queen and celestial King To take a good beginning by using eggs on the shieldding ennemies. Same tactic for the technology free. *3EK, Phoenix and Cactus also works, even with 3EK at 3* and main. Bring werewolf potion for 3E's summons and use on 1st floor (3 potion, F1, bless, bless, ... summon.) The dog absorbs huge hp hits and eventually bounces back, and can easily have attack of 300 or more. Phoenix is burn immune and can gain hp when burned. Cactus reflects 75% damage back to enemy. Use titles for GB's hp healing and increases, or go for protection like stone skins or icicles. Category:Mazes